21 Kisses
by spikessweetgirl75
Summary: In honor of Leo's birthday. Rose and Jack celebrate Jack's birthday


Jack woke up bright and early, feeling grateful to see this day. During that awful night in April, he had been sure that he would never reach this day, but thankfully he has. It was cause to celebrate. Noticing the empty space in bed, Jack got up and headed for the bathroom to clean up for the day when Rose stepped out wrapped in a town, her red hair laying in damp ringets against her fair shoulders. Even all wet, she was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Good morning, Jack," She pressed up against him and pressed her lips against his in a sweet morning kiss.

"Mmm, good morning, Rosie," He smiled and chuckled as she kissed him two more times before moving on to get dressed.

When Jack came out of the restroom, he found his arms full of a full dressed Rose. He laughed. "Good morning again..."

This time he received three more kisses. One on each cheek and one on his lips. "Good morning...and happy birthday..."

She kissed him again.

Jack sat down to breakfast, a scrambled egg and toast, lovingly made by his bride. He arched a brow, thinking that this was the best looking breakfast Rose had managed. He dug in and ate every bite. "Rose, this is good."

"You really think so? I know my cooking skills is lot to be desired..."

"But you're getting better and better, sweetie," Jack smiled reassuringly at her, his faith in her clear in his eyes.

Rose reached over and took his hand and kissed each finger tip, closing her eyes in bliss. There was nothing in the world like kissing Jack.

After breakfast, they linked hands and walked to the park, where Jack sat and drew people for twenty cent a piece. It used to be ten, but Rose had talked Jack into lifting the price a little. She of course thought his work was worth more, but she knew that he drew for the love of it, not for the money. That in Jack's view, money can sometimes taint something much loved. Rose could only agree, having see it happen first hand. She always thought that it was the love of money that was behind Titanic's sinking. Mr. Andrews had loved that ship and had poured his life's blood into her, but it was Bruce Ismay's need for fortune and fame that ran the ship into the iceberg and sent it into the ocean.

Shivering at the thought of the doomed ship, she shivered. Sensing Rose's distress, Jack wrapped a warm arm around her and held her against his side. "It's alright, Rose."

"Of course it is. You're here...," She leaned in and kissed his lips again, making it 13 kisses so far. "What are you drawing?"

Jack let her go and gave her the portfolio, and she gasped. It was a picture of her, sitting there, looking contemplative. She looked absolutely stunning. It always amazed her how she looked to Jack. "Oh Jack..."

She threw her arms around him and kissed him again. "You always make me look so be beautiful." She kissed him again.

"Well you are, beautiful my dear."

After the park, They walked to the pier, where they stood at the edge and looked into the ocean. Rose rubbed her shoulders. "It's getting colder and colder these days."

Jack nodded. "It'll be winter soon. Rose...want to go to Wisconsin for the winter? I can teach you to ice skate..."

Rose blinked in surprise at the suggestion. "Really? Can we go to the town where you grew up?"

"Sure. I'd like to show it to you. The house is gone of course, but a lot of the places I was a regular at should still be there."

"Yes Jack! Let's go there!" She again threw her arms around him kissing about five more times in quick succession, so excited to be going to Jack's hometown soon. "Are you hungry?"

"It is getting near dinner time."

They settled on eating at a small cafe on the pier. After eating a meal of cheeseburgers, fries, and milkshake, the server came out with a small cake with a candle in the middle of it.

"Happy birthday, Jack," Rose grinned.

"Rose, you didn't have to..."

"I wanted to. It's your 21 birthday and the first one we've spent together. I'm sorry that it's not a bigger celebration."

"It's perfect. It's with you," Jack smiled, leaning over and receiving yet another kiss that day.

Finally home at last, Jack went and looked out the window, staring at the stars above. It had been a rather nice birthday with just him and Rose. It was nothing big and spectacular. It was quiet and normal. Simple. Just the way he liked it. He just wished that Fabrizio and his parents were there to celebrate with him.

"Are you wishing on a star?" Rose asked, coming up and embracing him from behind

"No. Not really," Jack smiled, turning around. "Thank you for today."

"I wish I could have done more..."

"It was plenty. The most important person was there and that's all I can really ask for."

"I love you Jack. That's why this next kiss will complete my gift to you."

"Huh?" Jack frowned, unaware that he was being gifted anything, besides the pleasure of Rose's company.

"Well, you turned 21 today, so today I counted the kisses I gave you and this next one will make twenty one. Twenty one kisses for each year you've been alive..."

Jack chuckled. "I like that. Well go on. I'm waiting..."

Rose grinned, sliding in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Warning. This kiss may lead to other things."

"I hope it does," He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I can use another visit to those stars..."

Indeed, the 21st kiss of that day was he longest, deepest, and most passionate kiss and it did indeed lead to a trip to the stars and 9 months later, a brand new life born from a love that would surpass 21 years. That would go on forever.


End file.
